Cold Paws
Characters * Kodiak * Koho * Everest Story “So Kodiak, what did you do when you were alone?” Koho asked his brother, trying not to push on the touchy subject of Tatiana. “Oh not much, one day I did see some pups out on some ice, with blades on their paws, I joined them and they said I was born to do that.” Kodiak said trying to think of there was anything else exciting he had done. “You Skate!” koho jumped up in excitement. His eyes were shining and he had a big grin on his face. “Umm, I guess so..” Kodiak said, he didn't know how to skate that well, but he also didn't want to let his little brother down. “Ohh! Do you want to go skating today! The ice is still good and me and you can have fun together!!” Koho said, Kodiak could tell that Koho genuinely wanted this. He wasnt just playing with him. “Sure, it sounds like fun!” Kodiak replied. He was also kinda excited for it. Not as excited as Koho but still excited. Koho bounced up and ran to get his stuff ready and tell Everest. Kodiak sat and waited for the two huskies to get back, both were toting a backpack and carrying a pair of skates in their jaws. “When can get your skates there” Koho said through the ties in his mouth. “Thanks Koho!” Kodiak said falling into step with them and walking with them he watched the two pups talk from behind, noticing Koho glancing over at Everest alot and tripping over his own words a few times. Kodiak smiled seeing immediately that his brother had a crush on the purple husky. He laughs as he watched the two converse. Suddenly they stopped and Kodiak looked around at where they were. “Alright Kodiak!” Koho said setting his skated gown “Lets fit you in some skates, Everest we will meet you out on the ice. okay?” Koho said to her. “Yup! Meet you there!” Everest called before disappearing into the female changing room. Koho came back too Kodiak with a pair of skates. “Try these!” Koho said setting them down by Kodiak. “Okay..and about Everest?” Kodiak sai starting too Tio one of the skates on looking down at his younger brother. “Yeeeeees?” Koho said looking up, trying to hide the blush residing on his cheeks. Hooping that Kodiak wasnt hinting at what Koho thought he was. “Shes one nice pup!” Kodiak said patting his brothers head. “She MY nice pup!” Koho growled under his breath at Kodiak. “Oh so I was right, you do have a crush on her.” Kodiak snickered. Koho growled at him looking down as too hide his blush. Koho didn't say another word and just helped Kodiak with the skates. Koho just glared at him then took his own skates over to the locker room. Letting Kodiak find a way to get to the door with skates on by himself. Kodiak got up but found himself on wobbly legs while he tried to walk around with blades on his paws. One he finally made it too the entrance of the rink he stepped these and slipped. He was able to catch himself. He lifted himself back up and got on the ice. Sliding around a bit before a helt somthing lift him up. He looked over and saw Everest leaning against him and helping him stand. “Thanks.” SHe said and skated over to the wall so he could lean against it. He started to get used too skating and started around the rink. Soon he was able to make it all the way around the rink without falling as long as he used the wall. Soon he was even able to swerve off the wall. So he didn't need too way for the slower pups too move. “Kodiak! You're doing good!” Koho said coming up too his brother. “Maybe you can come off the wall now?” Koho said turning around and skating behind him backwards. “N-not thank you..” Kodiak said moving closer to the wall. Koho brushed it off and skated away too go find Everest. Kodiak continued working on going around the rink. They skated for a while longer. Kodiak was skating when Koho came up beside him. “Hey, doing even better!” Koho laughed. Kodiak wasnt paying attention because he had to swerve around some other pups. Before he could get back against the wall Koho slipped in between him and the wall. “No wall, No wall.” Koho cooed like he was talking to a younger pup. Kodiak growled at Koho trying to get ahead so he could get back on the wall. But Koho stayed between Koho and the wall. Kodiak moved in and pushed Koho making himself fall. When Koho turned round to help him up Kodiak glared at him and yelled. “Stop treating me like a puppy!” Tears were very close to falling out of his eyes as he got up. Koho had skated off towards the other side of the rink and Kodiak ‘limped’ over to the side and got out. He sat down and rubbed the spot on his leg that he had hit hard on the ice. “It was his fault, he was acting like I didn't know how to skate!” Kodiak said to himself as she rubbed the spot. He felt guilty for what he did, though he had set it in his mind that he did nothing wrong and it was all Kohos fault. Suddenly he heard someone sit next to him. He looked over and saw Everest sitting there. “Hey, I talked too Koho..” She said looking at Kodiak. “Yeah, and?” He said, there was a growl in his voice, even though he tried to sound nicer. “He told me he was sorry..” Everest said looking away and starting to untie her skates. Kodiak sighed. “Im going to go find him and talk to him..” Kodiak said untying his skates and getting up. He set down the skates by Everest after she offered to take them back. Kodiak looked around and saw that Koho was still on the ice. When he turned around to tell Everest he needed the skates back she was already going. He sighed and got on the Ice. His paws slipping and sliding as he tried to get over too Koho. He was not far away and Koho hadn't seen him yet. Suddenly a hockey puck hit his paw and he slipped. His head hit the ground and he slid, face on the ice, into Koho. “Hey watch where you're..Kodiak!” Koho said leaning down and grabbing his brothers scruff. He lifted him up and Kodiak leaned against the wall. He rubbed his muzzle. “Owww” He groaned. “Are you okay Kodiak!” Koho said looking at his brother. “Yeah, Yeah im fine Koho..” Kodiak replied. “Oh thank gosh!!” Koho said hugging him. “Oh, Koho...I needed to say i'm sorry about earlier I..” He was cut off when Koho started talking. “No Kodiak, it was my fault! I was treating you like you were only a pup! I'm so sorry!” Koho said holding his brother tighter. Kodiak hugged Koho back with one paw so he didn't fall. When Koho let his brother go he helped the older hucky back to the door and they went too find Everest. Category:Bind of Love Episodes Category:Koho2001s Stories